A Panther and Her Prey
by RazorStormInc
Summary: She had him beat, but she thought that humiliating him and keeping him as a play-toy would be more fulfilling than simply finishing him off.


**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"Grind, Pantera!" Grimmjow screamed with maniacal glee. She had this fight won. Ichigo had already dawned his mask, and he was having trouble with her then. Once her transformation was complete, she let out a massive roar. The shock wave sent the vizard sailing. Just as he recovered his face was met with a fist, shattering his mask and sending him flying. She licked her lips before she used a burst of Sonido the get behind Ichigo. She performed a Chikyo Chagi just as he reached her, sending him rocketing to the desert floor. Another burst of Sonido took her below him. She cocked her fist back, driving it into his stomach when he was within range, destroying his right kidney. She picked him up by his throat, smirked, and punched him again. He started coughing, causing the blood rising in his throat to splatter across Grimmjow's face. She raised an eyebrow before wiping a bit of the crimson liquid off with the index finger of her free hand. She stared at the digit for a moment before giving Ichigo a smirk.

"I thought you would do better than this, Kurosaki." She said before slowly, almost seductively licking her blood covered finger clean. She let him drop to the ground before delivering a punt to his chin, sending him soaring across the sand. She used Sonido once more, appearing before him. She grabbed the collar of his Shihakushō and started to spin. When she had gained enough momentum, she launched him into a large pillar. She hopped up into the hole she had made. When the dust cleared she smirked, watching as he struggled to get to his feet, only to fall to his knees. He was completely at her mercy. This thought made her grin like a cheshire cat. She walked over to him, the sound of her footsteps causing him to tense and look up at her.

"You loose, Kurosaki." She said before letting out an uncharacteristic giggle. She grinned even wider at the enraged face he made when she began tickling the side of his face with the tip of her tail.

"What are you waiting for? Finish it, you bitch!" He hated being toyed with. She let out a laugh before bending over so that her mouth was next to his face.

"No," she whispered before licking the edge of his ear. She had something special planned for him. "As a fighter, I have made you surrender, but I have to do the same as a woman."

She willed her bone-like armor to retract, rendering her completely naked. Ichigo blushed and turned away. She frowned before slapping him with her tail. She grabbed his head and turned it towards her.

"Look at me!" She commanded. He locked eyes with her, still blushing. "Good boy."

He watched as she brought her hand to her mouth and began licking and sucking her middle finger. She pulled her hand away from her mouth and started to lower it. Ichigo's eyes followed her hand. He blushed even harder when she brought it to her shaven sex. He tried to look away but she held his head in place with her tail. She spread her folds with her index and ring finger, pleasuring herself with her middle finger. This didn't last long. As soon as it was coated with her fluids, she held it in front of Ichigo's face.

"Open wide," She chided in a giddy tone. He was about to speak, but she shoved the finger in his mouth. He was about to bite down, but was suddenly hit with powerful pheromones, causing him to seek more. He licked the intruding finger clean. Grimmjow pulled it out of his mouth, and quickly stuffed his face into her dripping snatch.

"Lick me," She demanded in an impatient voice. Ichigo, however, seemed to be regaining his senses. He tried to pull back, only to be struck hard across the jaw. "I said **LICK ME**!"

Ichigo complied this time, slowly drawing his tongue across the pink orifice, the pheromones slowly overpowering his senses once more. Grimmjow grinned, but was otherwise silent. That is, until Ichigo's tongue caught her clitoris. She gasped in pleasure. Ichigo realized he had done something right, and vigorously attacking the small nub. The pheromones were beginning to send his mind into a lustful haze. He brought up a hand and inserted a couple of his fingers quickly moving them in and out of her tight hole. Soon she was whining in pleasure. She knew she was close to her climax. She gripped his hair and moaned his name. Her eyes widened as she felt him lightly bite her now enlarged clit. She cried out as she orgasmed, splattering his face with her juices. When she recovered, she stuck him across the face once more. She smirked, enjoying the disgusted look that came over his face when he realized how easily he had given in.

"you truly are pathetic, Kurosaki." She said before slamming her foot into his face. As darkness began to overwhelm him, he heard his inner hollow laughing, mocking, degrading him. He grimmaced before he passed into blissful unconsciousness.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_**So ... my first lime scene. *Laughter* Heh, what a piece of shit. Thank you for reading, PEACE.**_


End file.
